Notice Me, Kaichou!
by Kimura Megumi
Summary: (Chap 2 is up!) Kesialan Temari itu terbagi tiga. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk, karyawan so(k) cool yang hobi mengganggunya, dan perjodohan yang menghantui setiap gerak-geriknya./Berhenti mengikutiku!/Aku tidak mengikutimu kaichou, aku hanya menjaga mu dari belakang./ Absurd summary/ SHIKATEMA.
1. Chapter 1

NOTICE ME, KAICHOU!

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Semua pemeran made by Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Dangdut koplo remix sedikit oriental (?).

Pairing : ShikaTema.

WARNING : Cerita abal plus pasaran, alur kecepetan, OOC, typo(s) dan gangguan lainnya.

DLDR

RnR

Happy Reading!

Pagi ini masih sama dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Matahari terbit di sebelah timur, hawa dingin yang masih menyelimuti bumi, beberapa ekor burung bertengger di atas atap , dan jangan lupakan jam weker yang berbunyi nyaring di pelosok daerah. Pagi ini masih tetap diisi dengan kegiatan yang sama. Matahari menyinari dunia, beberapa penduduk bumi merasa enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya malah menarik selimutnya hingga kepala, burung mulai berkicau bersahut-sahutan, dan aktivitas mematikan jam weker dengan cara wajar (menekan tombol nonaktif pada weker) maupun tidak (memakan jam itu hingga selesai dicerna).

Begitupula yang dialami pimpinan redaksi salah satu majalah nasional, panggil saja dia Temari. Wanita karir yang disibukkan oleh pekerjaan yang menumpuk serta beban pikiran yang semakin hari semakin bertambah, entah dosa apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu hingga Tuhan memberikannya cobaan yang amat berat, dan sepertinya pagi ini ia akan mendapatkan penderitaan yang baru dan lebih menantang.

Temari membuka matanya enggan dan mengambil jam mungilnya lalu menyimpannya, Temari tak pernah kesal mendengar jam weker yang memekakkan telinga itu dan malah kembali tertidur diiringi tembang indah dari jam wekernya. Ayah Temari yang muak mendengarnya pergi ke kamar Temari dengan ancang-ancang akan memusnahkan jam berjasa itu sambil membawa palu di tangan kanannya. Ia membuka pintu dan menyaksikan keadaan kamar putri sulungnya yang sangat mengenaskan. Kasur yang berantakan, seprai yang ia jadikan selimut sedangkan selimutnya tengah tergantung di sudut lemari, bantal yang berada di ambang jendela, dan anaknya yang tertidur di atas lantai dengan posisi kedua kaki dan tangan direntangkan selebar-lebarnya serta rambut yang urak-urakan.

Melihat situasi kamar Temari, sang ayah hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut menganga. Ia akui anaknya memang ajaib! Temari bisa menghancurkan kamar sehancur-hancurnya hingga tak berbentuk seperti ini dalam waktu satu malam dalam keadaan tidak sadar, ditambah lagi ia bisa tertidur dengan alarm yang masih berbunyi.

"Bangun Temari!" teriak ayahnya. Temari yang mendengar itu hanya melirik sang ayah dan kembali menutup mata.

"Dasar wanita pemalas! Cepat bangun!" sambung ayahnya.

"Lima menit lagi ayah…" jawab Temari sambil menunjukkan 5 jarinya kepada ayahnya.

"Tidak ada tambahan waktu, cepat bangun dan cuci mukamu! Mandi dan bergegas ke kantor!"

"Aku bisa bergegas dengan cepat ayah, jadi lima menit lagi ya…"

"Ayah bilang tidak ada waktu tambahan! Bagaimana majalahmu akan terkenal jika pimpinan redaksinya saja pemalas seperti sapi bunting!"

"Kalau aku sapi, berarti ayah adalah ayah sapi, Kankurou dan Gaara adalah saudara sapi, lalu kita adalah keluarga sapi yang bahagia…"

"UUGH! Cepat bangun Temari, dan matikan bunyi alarmmu itu!"

"Ayah matikan saja sendiri…"

"Mana alarmmu itu?" tanya sang ayah, palu ditangannya sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan korbannya. Tapi Temari tak menggubris pertanyaan ayahnya, hingga sang ayah harus mencari jam kecil itu di kamar yang terlihat seperti gudang tua, hanya saja kamar Temari tidak dihiasi oleh sarang laba-laba dan lumut atau _lichen_ yang menempel di dinding dan lantai. Setelah sekian lama sang ayah mencari alarm itu tetap saja tak ditemukan, jika pepatah mengatakan seperti mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami maka ayah Temari mengatakan seperti mencari weker di kamar Temari.

"Temari, apakah kau melihat weker itu?" tanya ayahnya.

"Hm… menurut ayah?" mendengar jawaban anaknya, emosi ayahnya mulai meningkat, jangan sampai palu ini memukul kepala anaknya sebelum sang ayah menghabiskan alarm itu. Sang ayah melihat Temari dan menemukan keganjilan disana.

"Mmm... Temari, apa yang ada di rambutmu itu?" Temari langsung mengusak rambutnya yang seperti rambut singa itu dan menemukan sebuah benda.

"Ooh.. ini namanya weker ayah." jawab Temari polos.

"Kenapa tak kau berikan kepada ayah dari tadi!"

Temari memang ajaib! Sangat jarang seorang wanita menyimpan weker di rambutnya yang seperti benang kusut dan masih tertidur walau weker itu sangat dekat dengannya.

҉ ҉ ҉

Temari menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju ruang makan, ia melihat semua anggota keluarganya telah berkumpul dan ia memilih duduk disamping Gaara, adiknya.

"Selamat pagi nee-chan!" sapa Gaara dan tersenyum kepada kakaknya.

"Ya, selamat pagi juga adikku yang paling baik sedunia!" balas Temari lalu mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Nee-chan, Jangan acak rambutnya! Aku susah payah membuat _new_ _style_ rambutnya dan kau dengan mudah menghancurkannya!" ujar Kankurou kesal.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tak melihat perubahan ya?" tanya Temari dan menatap Gaara dengan intens.

"Cukup! Sekarang habiskan makanan ini dan kita akan berangkat bersama dengan mobil ayah!" perintah sang ayah kepada ketiga anaknya.

"Jangan repot-repot ayah, aku dan Gaara akan pergi dengan motor." jawab Kankurou.

"Iya, aku akan pergi dengan mobilku." sambung Temari.

"Tidak, sekarang kita akan pergi bersama dengan mobil ayah! Hanya mobil ayah!" jawab sang ayah dengan sedikit penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Kenapa begitu ayah?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Sekarang kita harus belajar berhemat Gaara, harga minyak bumi naik sehingga semua harga barang menjadi naik, ayah tidak ingin kita menjadi orang boros dan bertingkah seakan-akan kita tak sayang kepada bumi." jelas ayahnya.

"Bilang saja ayah kikir." bisik Temari kepada adiknya.

"Ayah bisa mendengarnya Temari." ujar sang ayah dan menatap tajam kepada Temari. Akhirnya keluarga kecil ini dapat memulai acara sarapan pagi dengan normal tanpa adanya pemberontakan oleh sang anak.

"Temari, berdasarkan peristiwa tadi pagi, ayah mengambil keputusan." ucap sang ayah dan berhenti menyuapi makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Gaara dan Kankurou melihat kakak dan ayahnya dengan tatapan bingung, memangnya tadi pagi ada kejadian apa?

"Apa keputusan ayah? Apakah ayah berpikir untuk tidak membeli jam weker lagi?" tanya Temari dan khusyuk melahap makanannya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Ayah akan menjodohkanmu dengan putra rekan ayah."

JENG JENG JENG JENG!

Kamera _zoom in_ ke arah Temari, tampak dengan jelas wajah Temari yang sangat shock mendengar penuturan sang ayah. Matanya membulat, mulutnya menganga, hidungnya kembang-kempis, dan alisnya terangkat. Gaara dan Kankurou yang mendengar itupun langsung menghentikan kegiatan sarapan paginya lalu melihat ekspresi sang ayah untuk mencari tanda-tanda bahwa ayahnya tengah bercanda.

"Ayah, ini keteraluan! Hanya karena kamarku berantakan dan tertidur seperti tadi ayah langsung menjodohkanku? Ini tidak masuk akal ayah! Jika ayah ingin aku berubah, tidak seperti ini caranya!" ucap Temari dengan lantang.

"Keterlaluan? Kau pikir ada guru les yang akan mengajarkanmu tidur dengan baik dan tenang di dunia ini? Kau tahu, jika kau memiliki suami maka kau akan merasa malu jika tertidur seperti tadi. Bukan karena itu saja, umurmu yang 25 tahun itu sangat ideal untuk menikah Temari." terang sang ayah tenang. Temari semakin terpuruk mendengar penjelasan ayahnya, otaknya mencari alasan agar ia terbebas dari kutukan itu.

"Ta.. tapi ayah, a.. aku tidak bisa menikah! Ka.. karena aku sudah punya pacar!"

JENG JENG JENG JENG!

Kini suasana hening, tak ada dentingan sendok dengan piring, tak ada suara kunyahan, tak ada suara. Ayah,Kankurou dan Gaara menatap Temari tepat pada kedua maniknya, Temari merasa salah tingkah karena keluarganya memandangnya seperti itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya ayah meyakinkan. Temari mengangguk dan meminum air putih yang ada di depannya.

"Baiklah, kalau memang begitu, ayah tidak bisa memaksamu." tambah ayah dan menyuapi makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Temari bernapas lega dan kembali menyantap makanannya dengan bahagia.

"Tapi.." sambung ayahnya menatap Temari lekat-lekat.

"Tapi apa ayah?"

"Kau harus mengenalkan pacarmu kepada ayah!"

JENG JENG JENG JENG!

_'Mati aku!_' ujar batin Temari, masalahnya ia tak memiliki pacar hingga sekarang. Jangankan pacar, teman laki-lakipun ia tak punya. Berdasarkan hasil observasi kedua adiknya, ia tak memiliki teman laki-laki karena terlalu pemarah dan egois, kalau masalah wajah, ia tak perlu cemas.

"Ka.. kapan aku kenalkan ayah?"

"Mmm.. ayah ada tugas ke luar daerah, satu bulan lagi ayah pulang. Jadi, sekitar satu bulan lagi kau harus mengenalkannya kepada ayah. Jika dia baik, maka ayah akan langsung menikahkanmu dengan dia." jelas ayah Temari, satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang panjang, bagaimana caranya ia mencari seorang laki-laki yang tak takut dengannya, laki-laki yang dekat dengannya hanyalah ayahnya dan kedua saudaranya.

"Tapi, jika kau ketahuan berbohong, maka kau langsung dinikahkan dengan orang pilihan ayah." tutup ayah dan menyudahi acara sarapan paginya, dengan santai ia pergi meninggalkan ketiga buah hatinya di ruang makan.

"Nee-chan, apa benar kau mempunyai pacar?" tanya Gaara, Temari menggeleng lemah dan memakan sarapannya dengan pelan.

"Uwee… bagaimana ini? Aku tidak punya teman laki-laki seorangpun!"

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau cari laki-laki lalu sewa!" usul Kankurou.

"Aku sempat memikirkan itu, tapi bagaimana ayah menganggap laki-laki itu baik dan aku dinikahkan dengan dia? Kalau begitu lebih baik aku dijodohkan saja."

"Mmm… bagaimana kalau aku kenalkan kakak dengan teman-temanku, mana tahu ada yang cocok dan kakak mencintainya." usul Gaara, Temari langsung tersenyum dan memeluk adiknya.

"Arigatou Gaara, kau memang adik yang paling baik sedunia!"

҉ ҉ ҉

Temari melangkahkan kakinya lemah, ia memasuki gerbang kantornya dengan pikiran yang mengawang entah kemana. Tak terasa ia telah tiba di ruang kerjanya dan menduduki sofa nan empuk itu, Temari masih memikirkan cara jitu untuk menentang perjodohan gila yang diutarakan ayahnya tadi, tanpa ia sadari ia telah melamun dan disaksikan oleh seseorang.

"Hei cantik, memikirkan apa? Memikirkan aku ya?"

Temari tersontak saat mendengar suara itu, suara yang sangat tidak familiar di telinganya. Ia mencari keberadaan orang yang telah mengganggu aktivitas melamunnya itu, sorot matanya bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk santai di atas meja kerjanya! Ulangi, DI ATAS MEJA KERJANYA!

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Temari dan bangkit dari sofanya.

"Aku? Kenapa ingin tau tentang diriku? Menyukaiku ya?" timpal pemuda itu. Temari langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju perut pemuda itu dengan keras, secara tak langsung pemuda itu berpindah tempat dari meja Temari menuju lantai.

"Aduuuh.. Sakit sayang, kenapa memukulku seperti itu? kau cemburu dengan perempuan itu? aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan dia, yang kucintai hanya dirimu seorang sayang."

"SAYANG SAYANG UBAN NENEKMU! SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA HAH! KENAPA KAU BERADA DI RUANGANKU? KAU PIKIR INI TEMPAT PENAMPUNGAN LAKI-LAKI KURANG KERJAAN SEPERTIMU HAH!"

"Jangan marah-marah, nanti cantiknya hilang lho." goda lelaki itu dan mencubit hidung Temari hingga memerah, Temari memukul tangan pemuda itu dan mendorongnya dengan kasar. Sehingga terdengarlah dentuman yang amat keras hingga keluar ruangan. Pimpinan perusahaan yang mendengar suarqa gaduh itupun beranjak dari ruangannya dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja Temari, tanpa ketukan pintu ia langsung memasuki TKP. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seorang pemuda yan tergeletak lemah di lantai dengan pakaian kusut.

"Apa-apaan ini Temari?" tanya pimpinan perusahaan dan membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri, Temari langsung kikuk saat ketuanya bertanya dengan mata melotot.

"Ee… itu, aku terkejut karena orang asing ini berada di ruanganku Tsunade-sama."

"Orang asing? Dia bukan orang asing Temari, dia karyawan baru bagian editor, kau tak mengenalnya?"

"Karyawan baru? Tsunade-sama, sejak kapan kantor ini menerima karyawan baru?"

"Ya Tuhan, aku lupa! Temari, dia mulai bekerja disaat kau melakukan koordinasi keluar daerah bersama Koordinator wartawan."

"Benarkah?" selidik Temari dan mendapatkan anggukan dari pimpinannya, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum miring dan menatap Temari remeh. Ia membersihkan bajunya dari debu dan berdiri tegap di samping Tsunade.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Nara Shikamaru, Anda dapat memanggil saya Shikamaru. Saya bekerja di bidang _editor_, khususnya rubrik ekonomi." salamnya.

"Oh, maaf atas kesalah pahaman tadi. Saya Temari, pimpinan redaksi majalah ini." balas Temari dan berjabat tangan dengan karyawan baru yang menyebalkan itu. Tsunade tersenyum simpul dan keluar dari ruangan Temari, Temari berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman erat tangan Shikamaru.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" perintah Temari.

" Tidak mau, aku tidak ingin tangan ini lepas dari tanganku."

Emosi Temari yang tak terkontrol berakibat buruk kepada tindakannya, dengan cepat Temari menampar Shikamaru dengan tangan kirinya, Shikamaru langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan memegang pipinya yang beradu dengan telapak tangan Temari.

"Pergi dari ruanganku!" bentak Temari dengan napas yang tak beraturan, Shikamaru yang mendengar itu langsung keluar dan menutup pintu ruang kerja pimpinannya. Ia berjalan santai menuju meja kerjanya dan menyalakan laptopnya. Dengan _smirk _yang aneh ia menatap pintu ruang kerja Temari dan bergumam,

"Kena kau!"

.

.

TBC

Hello, Megumi bawa fanfic absurd ShikaTema, Megumi harap para readers suka sama ni cerita. Nah, bagi yang punya komen,saran,kritik atau suatu perasaan (?) sama fanfic ini silakan ketik di kotak review di pojok kiri bawah, kelihatan kan? kelihatan kan? KELIHATAN KAN!/ santai aja dong! Tuh kabel di leher pada nongol!/

The last of my bacot : review plis..


	2. Chapter 2

_"Pergi dari ruanganku!" bentak Temari dengan napas yang tak beraturan, Shikamaru yang mendengar itu langsung keluar dan menutup pintu ruang kerja pimpinannya. Ia berjalan santai menuju meja kerjanya dan menyalakan laptopnya. Dengan smirk yang aneh ia menatap pintu ruang kerja Temari dan bergumam,_

_ "Kena kau!"_

NOTICE ME, KAICHOU!

.

.

Temari merapikan ruang kerja dan memulai memikirkan berita utama yang akan diangkat oleh majalahnya minggu ini, hatinya yang menolak untuk bekerja membuat Temari menghamburkan semua kertas yang tersusun diatas mejanya. Ia memejamkan mata dan menetralisir semua masalah yang tengah dihadapinya, ingin rasanya bekerja sebagai fotografer atau sekretaris redaksi yang terlihat santai melaksanakan tugas, tak seperti dirinya yang harus berkutat dan memberikan arahan kepada tim redaksi berulang-ulang kali, tapi ia merasa beruntung tidak ditempatkan sebagai redaktur pelaksana yang bertugas mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang bersifat teknis.

Setelah melakukan penenangan diri, Temari membuka matanya dan memunguti semua berkas yang berserakan dengan sabar. Ia membaca semua laporan dengan teliti dan menarik napasnya berat, ia berpikir apakah masa mudanya hanya akan disambut dengan tumpukan kertas ukuran kuarto di atas mejanya?

҉ ҉ ҉

"Temari, kenapa cemberut? Apakah kau memiliki masalah?" tanya Sakura yang tak lain adalah redaktur pelaksana di majalah itu.

"Ooh... Sakura, hidupku adalah masalah, kenapa kau masih menanyakan hal itu?" gerutu Temari.

"Hm.. baiklah, aku ralat pertanyaanku. Apa masalah terbarumu Temari?"

"Pagi hari diawali dengan sikap ayahku yang menyebalkan dan berusaha menghancurkan wekerku, sarapanku juga tidak tenang karena ancaman perjodohan dari ayahku, aku ke kantor diantarkan oleh ayahku dan sepanjang perjalanan ayahku selalu memberikan petatah-petitih yang tidak penting!" jelas Temari dengan cepat, Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Jadi, ayahmu membuatmu kesal? Aku tak menyangka jika pikirkan ayahmu kolot juga, maksudku di era globalisasi seperti ini, ayahmu masih menjodoh-jodohkan anaknya."

"Ya begitulah, dan penderitaanku tak berhenti sampai di situ!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku bertemu dengan karyawan baru yang bernama Momotaru atau Mishimaru atau..."

"Maksudmu Shikamaru?"

"Ya seperti itulah, kau tau ia memasuki ruanganku seenak dengkulnya dan memanggilku sayang! Itu terdengar sangat menjijikan!"

"Benarkah? Tapi kulihat dia orang yang santai dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara, pekerjaannya juga baik sebagai karyawan baru, aku hanya kurang yakin jika ia bersikap lancang seperti itu, memanggilmu sayang lagi!"

"Huh, kau hanya melihat epidermisnya nona, kau tak tahu dalamnya seperti apa!"

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan temannya ini, beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di gerbang kantor. Terlihat sebuah mobil yang melaju mendekati mereka dan berhenti tepat di depan Hinata.

"Mmm.. Temari, sepertinya aku pulang duluan, Naruto telah menjemputku dan..."

"Aah… kau tak usah sungkan Sakura, pulang saja! Aku tak keberatan." sela Temari dan mendorong Sakura memasuki mobil pacarnya itu.

"Naruto, jaga Sakura baik-baik! Jika ia lecet sedikit saja, kau akan berurusan langsung denganku!" sambung Temari.

"Siap kaichou!" teriak Naruto dan merangkul Sakura.

"Temari, kau yakin tak apa-apa? Bagaimana jika ada seorang pencuri dan menodongmu nanti? Lebih baik kau ikut aku pulang bersama!" ajak Sakura dengan cemas.

"Hahaha… kau seperti tak kenal aku saja! Jika ada penodong yang berani denganku, itu berarti ia telah bosan bernyawa! Lagian, sepertinya Naruto keberatan jika aku pulang dengan kalian, lihat saja kening yang berkerut itu!"

Sakura langsung melihat ekspresi Naruto dan mencubit perut Naruto, ia sangat kesal dan memarahi Naruto sehabis-habisnya, Naruto hanya bisa mengelak dan menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi kantor. Temari yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengetik pesan untuk seseorang, setelah selesai mengirim pesan ia berjalan menuju sebuah kedai untuk membeli makanan.

Temari menunggu Kankurou untuk menjemputnya, ia menduduki kursi besi yang sudah berwarna kecoklatan itu dan menyeruput jus jeruk yang ia beli tadi. Temari menutup matanya dan membiarkan angin senja menerpa wajahnya lambat, sepertinya ia membutuhkan liburan ke alam terbuka bersama keluarga. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika sebuah mobil meng-klaksoninya(?). Temari membuka matanya pelan dan menatap mobil yang terparkir di depannya, ia tak tahu itu mobil siapa, setahunya Kankurou belum bisa mengendarai mobil dan akan menjemputnya dengan motor. Si pengendara membuka jendela dan melemparkan senyum kepada Temari.

"Kenapa disini manis?" tanya si pengendara.

"Hei karyawan baru! Berhenti memanggilku manis! Aku bukan anak kucing peliharaanmu! Dan bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku? Aku muak dengan tingkahmu ini!"

"Baiklah aku tidak lagi memanggilmu manis, bagaimana dengan _honey_? Tidak buruk juga. Permintaan untuk tak mengganggumu tak bisa kupenuhi, karena tujuanku bekerja disini adalah kamu _honey._" jawab Shikamaru dan keluar dari mobilnya, ia berjalan mendekati Temari yang menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku tak mau terinfeksi sikap anehmu itu!"

"Kau tau, antibiotik untuk mengobati sikapku ini hanya kamu _honey._" Temari mulai kesal lalu melempar botol jus jeruknya kepada Shikamaru, Shikamaru mengelak dan tersenyum sinis melihatnya. Temari yang semakin kesal menghentakkan kakinya ke trotoar dan menatap tajam Shikamaru. Shikamaru melangkah mendekati Temari dan menahan kedua tangan Temari dengan tangan kirinya, Temari mencoba melepaskan tangan Shikamaru tapi hasilnya nihil, Shikamaru menatap Temari dalam dan memajukan wajahnya ke arah Temari.

_`Ya Tuhan, apa yang dilakukannya?'_ cemas Temari dan menutup matanya, Temari menduga jarak antar mereka tak sampai sejengkal, bahkan ia bisa merasakan napas Shikamaru yang menyentuh pipinya pelan. Jantung Temari berdetak cepat dan tubuhnya melemas, kini jarak mereka hanya sekitar 5 cm.

DEG…

DEG…

DEG…

3 detik kemudian, Shikamaru melepaskan tangan Temari dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Temari. Temari langsung membuka matanya dan bersyukur karena bawahannya ini tidak melakukan yang iya-iya dengannya.

"Kupikir ini ubanmu _honey_, ternyata hanya benang." cetus Shikamaru dan menunjukan sehelai benang putih kepada Temari.

"Jadi, tadi kau hanya mengambil benang itu? kenapa kau memegang tanganku segala!"

"Karena aku takut jika kau berpikir macam-macam kepadaku dan menamparku disaat aku mengambil benang ini."

"Ugh, kupikir kau mau apa."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku melakukan apa heum? Dan kenapa kau menutup mata tadi? aku jadi curiga." goda Shikamaru dan menarik dagu Temari gemas, wajah Temari memerah dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah jalan raya, tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah motor yang ia kenal menuju tempatnya. Ia mendorong Shikamaru dan berlari menuju motor itu.

"Kau lama sekali!" komentar Temari.

"Maaf, tadi aku harus membeli bahan makanan dulu."

"Ya sudahlah, ayo pulang! Kakiku sudah pegal." ucap Temari dan menaiki motor Kankurou.

҉ ҉ ҉

Temari mendekati Gaara yang tengah menonton televisi bersama Kankurou, ia mengambil alih _remote_ dan mematikan televisi. Kankurou dan Gaara terkejut lalu menatap kakaknya kesal.

"Nee-chan kenapa kau mematikannya?" tanya Kankurou yang diiringi anggukan adiknya.

"Aku ada perlu dengan Gaara." jawab Temari. merasa namanya disebut, Gaara bertanya kepada kakak tertua.

"Ada apa nee-chan?"

"Apakah kau menemukan temanmu yang cocok untuk kakakmu yang cantik ini?"

"Hm... aku tak tau tipe nee-chan seperti apa, tapi tunggu dulu.." Gaara menggantungkan ucapannya dan berlari menuju kamarnya, terdengar decitan lemari yang dibuka dan beberapa detik kemudian Gaara kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Ini album fotoku bersama teman-teman, coba saja kakak lihat orangnya. Kalau ada yang cocok, besok akan kusampaikan." sambung Gaara dan menyerahkan album foto itu. Temari mengambilnya cepat dan membuka lembaran demi lembaran, matanya melihat dengan teliti setiap insan yang terpotret disana.

"Gaara, bagaimana dengan dia? Sepertinya aku menyukainya."

"Hmm.. maaf nee-chan, dia telah punya pacar." mendengar jawaban Gaara, Temari memandang foto itu datar dan membolak-balikkan album itu.

"Kalau dia? Kulihat dia cukup tampan."

"Dia pindah ke luar negeri beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku tak ada kontak dengan dia." lagi, Temari menghela napasnya berat dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas 'mari mencari lelaki tampan'.

"Hufh.. bagaimana kalau ini? Dia terlihat bersih."

"Dia masuk rumah sakit jiwa nee-chan, aku tidak ingin punya kakak ipar yang gila." mata Temari terbelalak kaget dan bersiap-siap memarahi Gaara.

"Aku juga tidak ingin punya suami gila, baiklah ini yang terakhir! Bagaimana dengan dia, kulitnya putih dan sepertinya dapat menjaga pigmen keturunanku nanti."

"Dia telah meninggal nee-chan." Temari terkejut dan menutup album Gaara dengan kasar, bulu romanya berdiri dan memeluk lengan adiknya erat-erat.

"Kau takut hantu eoh?" goda Kankurou.

"Diamlah Kankurou! Gaara, kenapa temanmu tidak aman semua? Jangan-jangan selama ini kau tak punya teman lagi ya?" cemas Temari.

"Aku masih punya teman nee-chan, tapi ya.. wajahnya dibawah standar semua."

"Huwee.. Gaara PHP!"

"Lagian, kenapa kakak tidak mau dijodohkan dengan anak teman ayah? Tadi aku melihat fotonya dan orangnya lumayan." komentar Kankurou.

"Heh, aku tak peduli!" sambar Temari.

"Tapi jika kakak menikah dengan dia, maka kakak tidak perlu bekerja seperti ini lagi, kakak juga akan terbebas dari _deadline_ yang sering menganggu! Laki-laki itu juga kaya, ia adalah direktur Mishamura corp.(?) yang tempo hari masuk pasar New York." sambung Gaara.

"Tetap saja aku tak peduli!" Temari meninggalkan adiknya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Berhati-hatilah, jangan-jangan Sadako mengikutimu..." canda Kankurou.

"Diam Kankurou!"

҉ ҉ ҉

Temari memarkirkan mobilnya dan melenggang pergi menuju kantornya, ia tak ingin paginya diganggu oleh karyawan barunya itu, dengan cepat ia memasuki _lift_ dan memastikan bawahannya itu tak berada dalam radius 5m di dekatnya, pintu lift mulai menutup dan Temari bernapas lega lalu berteriak bahagia. Kenapa ia berani berteriak di dalam lift? Karena hanya ia sendiri dalam lift itu, tapi dewi fortuna masih menjauhi Temari, terbukti dengan tertundanya penutupan pintu lift disebabkan sebuah tangan menghalang tertutupnya pintu itu. Si penghalang memasuki lift dengan cepat dan berdiri tepat di samping Temari.

"Uwa.. sepertinya kita berjodoh _honey_." ujar si karyawan baru.

"Ugh.. Tuhan, bisakah aku hidup normal seperti dulu?"

"Tuhan mengatakan, kau akan hidup normal jika kau hidup mendampingiku."

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Jika di dunia ini hanya tinggal aku,kau dan Tom Cruise maka aku memilih tinggal bersama Tom Cruise dibanding dirimu!"

"Kejam sekali, tapi aku suka! Aku suka semua tentang dirimu!"

"Bisakah kau diam? Bisakah kau tak mengikutiku? Aku letih melihat wajahmu terus!"

"Baiklah, aku akan diam untuk sementara."

Pintu lift terbuka, dengan cepat Shikamaru keluar dari lift menuju tempat kerjanya, Temari hanya bisa menatap datar dan melangkah keluar lift dengan malas. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau tidak adil!" ucap Shikamaru.

"Tidak adil? Maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang aku tak boleh mengikutimu, tapi kau mengikutiku!"

"Jangan ge-er ya! Untuk apa mengikuti orang kurang kerjaan sepertimu! Ini karena kita satu arah!" bentak Temari dan meninggalkan anak buahnya itu, ia tak percaya perusahaan ini menerima karyawan yang memiliki IQ dibawah 80.

҉ ҉ ҉

Temari memasuki ruangannya dengan kesal, ia banting pintu tak bersalah itu dan menghempaskan badannya ke sofa, mencoba mengontrol emosinya dipagi hari. Ketukan pintu menyadarkan dirinya dan duduk manis di kursi kebanggaannya, tampak seorang wanita berambut panjang terurai memasuki ruang kerjanya ditemani laporan-laporan ditangannya.

"Aku sudah membaca semua artikel yang diterbitkan untuk minggu ini, dan semuanya terlihat bagus." ujar wanita itu dan meletakkan laporan-laporan itu di atas meja Temari.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." komentar Temari dan mengambil selembar artikel kemudian membacanya, mata Temari membulat saat membaca judul artikel itu, mulutnya menganga dan tangannya gemetar, wanita pemberi laporan itupun menatap Temari khawatir.

"Ada apa Temari?"

"Panggil orang yang membuat rubrik ini Sakura!" perintah Temari seraya menunjukkan kertas yang dipenuhi oleh tulisan itu.

"Memangnya ada.."

"PANGGIL DIA SEKARANG JUGA!"

Sakura yang mendengar bentakan Temari langsung pergi dari ruangan Temari dan mencari tersangka yang telah melakukan kesalahan itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sakura telah menemukan orang itu dan berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Shikamaru, kau dipanggil Temari sekarang!" Shikamaru yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan berdiri dari kursinya, ia tutup laman kerjanya dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja Temari yang diiringi oleh Sakura.

_`Ternyata aku benar-benar mendapatkannya Ayah.`_

.

.

TBC

Hello minna! Gomen kalau tokoh-tokoh disini pada OOC, tapi aku lagi pengen buat semua tokoh-tokohnya pada OOC, nah daripada ngedumel dalam hati karena cerita absurd ini mendingan tuangin ke kotak review yang ada di bawah, gomen kalau ada typo soalnya tangan Megumi lagi dalam keadaan kurang baik…

The last of my bacot : review plis…


	3. Chapter 3

_"Shikamaru, kau dipanggil Temari sekarang!" Shikamaru yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan berdiri dari kursinya, ia tutup laman kerjanya dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja Temari yang diiringi oleh Sakura. _

_`Ternyata aku benar-benar mendapatkannya Ayah.`_

NOTICE ME, KAICHOU!

.

.

Shikamaru memutar kenop pintu dan memasuki ruangan itu, terlihat pancaran amarah yang mengelilingi tubuh Temari, spontan Temari berdiri dan menatap Shikamaru dalam-dalam. Sakura yang melihat hal ini hanya bisa menelan salivanya kasar, sepertinya Shikamaru harus membuat jaminan kesehatan setelah ini.

"Ada apa memanggil..."

"Jangan bertanya hal yang telah kau ketahui! Apa maksudmu menulis artikel ini?" sela Temari dan menunjukkan sehelai kertas di tangannya kepada Shikamaru.

"Bukankah saya bekerja di rubrik ekonomi? Oleh karena itu saya..."

"Saya tahu kamu bekerja di bidang itu, pertanyaannya kenapa harus mengenai ini? Apakah dunia ekonomi hanya dipenuhi oleh orang ini? Tidak kan! Masih banyak masalah maupun tokoh ekonomi di luar sana yang belum dibahas!"

"Tapi dalam minggu ini, berita ini sangat..."

"Cepat buat naskah baru dan berikan kepada Sakura hari ini juga! Saya tidak menerima berita seperti ini!" perintah Temari, Shikamaru mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan Temari. Sakura mencoba menenangkan emosi temannya ini dan membaca artikel yang menjadi sengketa tadi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang salah dari rubrik ini Temari?"

"Baca judulnya!" Sakura membaca judul rubrik itu berulang kali dan tak menemukan kejanggalan disana.

"Memang apa salahnya Temari?"

"Coba bacakan untukku."

"Direktur muda Mishamura corp. membopong perusahaannya menembus pasar Internasional." baca Sakura dengan jelas, Temari mendekat kepada Sakura dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Direktur itu akan dijodohkan denganku."

"APAAAA!"

Kejutan apalagi ini? Sakura yang mendengar berita dadakan ini hanya bisa berteriak lalu diam dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap imut. Temari yang sudah tahu reaksi kawannya ini hanya bisa diam dan membaca artikel selanjutnya.

"Temari, kau serius?" tanya Sakura.

"Apakah aku terlihat bercanda Sakura? Lagian, kenapa ia bisa menulis artikel terkutuk itu?"

"Hmm... mungkin hanya kebetulan." jawab Sakura singkat dan menduduki sofa, Temari memijat pelipisnya dan kembali membaca artikel. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura kembali bersuara.

"Temari, bukankah kau sudah keterlaluan?"

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"Apa kau tak kasihan kepada Shikamaru, dia lelah membuat artikel itu dan kau menolaknya mentah-mentah? Bahkan dia tidak tahu masalahmu dengan si narasumber, tapi ia kena getahnya. Lagipula artikel itu bagus dan dapat menyemangati generasi muda agar terus berusaha."

"Kasihan? Tidak! Tidak ada secuilpun rasa kasihanku kepadanya, dan aku tak peduli dengan _moral value_ yang tersisip di artikel itu!"

"Temari, pemimpin yang baik tidak akan menggabungkan masalah pribadi dengan masalah golongan, dan kau menentang hal itu! Baik, lupakan masalah pemimpin yang baik. Bagaimana dengan majalah kita? Jam 3 nanti aku harus menyerahkan semua artikel ini ke bagian pracetak, apakah laman ekonomi harus kukosongkan? Itu adalah tindakan gila Temari!"

Temari yang mendengar pidato panjang temannya itu hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti, dia telah berbuat salah dan seharusnya ia memikirkan majalahnya. Temari menatap Sakura dan menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Baiklah, terbitkan berita ini."

҉ ҉ ҉

Ruang rapat adalah tempat yang paling pas untuk beristirahat, selain sepi tempat itu juga menghadap langsung ke taman kota, jadi bisa _refreshing_ walau hanya bisa menatap tempat itu dari jauh. Temari memasuki ruang rapat dan menutup pintu, ia berjalan tanpa melihat keadaan sekitarnya, tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering ponsel seseorang. Temari langsung menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, ia menemukan seseorang yang tengah mengangkat teleponnya dan berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku sudah menemukannya, jangan khawatir ayah."

"Jangan terburu-buru ayah, aku lebih menyukai melakukannya pelan-pelan dibanding bersikap frontal pada tawanan."

"Baiklah, jika melenceng dari rencana akan kulaporkan secepatnya!"

Orang itu memutuskan sambungan dengan ayahnya dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, matanya tak sengaja melihat seorang perempuan yan tengah memandangnya takut dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini _honey_?" tanya Shikamaru dan menatap Temari tajam, jujur baru kali ini Shikamaru menatapnya seperti itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu! Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Semua reporter sibuk, sehingga aku harus mencari berita secara online. Wi-fi di mejaku sangat lambat, aku kesini untuk mencari berita terbaru dan membuat artikel baru." jelas Shikamaru, Temari yang merasa bersalah melangkah mendekati Shikamaru, ia tutup laptop yang sedari tadi menemani bawahannya itu dan menatap pemuda itu dengan sendu.

"Hei, aku belum menyimpan data ta..."

"Maafkan aku." sela Temari dan menunduk.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku minta maaf karena telah bertindak semena-mena, seharusnya aku menghargai artikelmu itu. Tapi jangan khawatir, artikel itu akan diterbitkan."

"Benarkah?" Temari mengangguk lemah, ia berjalan mendekati jendela dan menatap taman kota yang tampak jelas dari tempatnya, bahkan ia dapat melihat sepasang kekasih tengah memadu kasih disana. Temari berjalan menuju pintu keluar namun terhenti karena Shikamaru berada tepat di depan pintu dan memandangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari.

"Kau telah berbuat salah! Kau harus dihukum, _honey_."

"Ugh, bisakah kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel _honey_? Aku mual mendengarnya!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menghukummu _boo_, suatu saat kau harus mau menghabiskan waktumu seharian hanya denganku! Ku ingatkan, aku tidak akan membuat janji sebelum kita melakukan itu!"

" Apa maksudmu! Hei..."

Shikamaru meninggalkan Temari di ruang rapat sendirian, ia tak mau mendengar penolakan dari Temari dan berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya. Temari yang merasa dirugikan hanya bisa menatap punggung Shikamaru dengan tatapan tak percaya.

҉ ҉ ҉

Temari masih setia dengan pekerjaannya yang segunung, bahkan ia melewatkan waktu makan siangnya hanya untuk menemani kertas-kertas yang bertengger di atas mejanya. Sakura yang berulang kali mengajak Temari untuk istirahat bersama hanya mendapatkan penolakan berkali-kali, kini tinggal lah ia sendiri tanpa hiruk-pikuk bawahannya di luar ruangan. Tiba-tiba Temari mendengar suara ketukan pintu beberapa kali.

"Masuk!" perintah Temari tanpa memindahkan pandangannya dari kertas yang dipegangnya, si tamu memasuki ruangan Temari dan langsung menduduki sofa, tak ada percakapan di ruangan Temari, Temari mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tamu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Temari jengah, ia sudah malas dengan perlakuan bawahannya yang satu ini. Temari melepaskan kaca mata yang sedari tadi ia gunakan.

"Jangan dilepas! Kau terlihat keren saat menggunakan kaca mata itu!"

"Ugh, jangan alihkan pembicaraan! Apa tujuanmu kesini?"

"Mengajakmu makan. Tadi aku melihat Sakura bolak-balik ke ruanganmu dan memasang ekspresi sendu, aku penasaran dan aku..."

"Kau memasuki ruanganku. Aku sibuk, aku tidak bisa istirahat." sela Temari dan kembali memasang kaca matanya lalu membaca aritkel yang belum dibaca.

"Kau harus pergi, apa kau tak peduli dengan kesehatanmu? Kalau sakit gimana?"

"Tinggal minum obat, sudahlah keluar dari sini!"

"Hei, pepatah mengatakan mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati, dan seharusnya kau mengaplikasikannya."

"Maaf, aku tidak patuh dengan pepatah, bahkan jika seorang presidenpun mengatakan itu aku belum tentu melakukannya." jawab Temari, Shikamaru langsung berjalan mendekati Temari dan mengambil kertas yang tengah dipegang Temari.

"Hei, kembalikan kertas itu!"

"Tidak, aku akan membakarnya _boo_."

"Berhentilah bertingkah gila! Cepat kembalikan kertas itu!"

"Aku akan mengembalikannya jika kau mau pergi istirahat denganku."

"Kenapa kau mengancamku? Sebenarnya apa maumu? Jika kau ingin aku menaikkan gajimu akan kuusahakan!"

"Gaji? bahkan tanpa bekerja disinipun aku bisa membeli rumah dan mobil _sport_."

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin kau mencintaiku."

Itu adalah ucapan yang paling sakral yang pernah didengar Temari, ia menatap Shikamaru remeh dan tersenyum miring. Shikamaru yang melihat ekspresi Temari hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut andalannya.

"BER-MIM-PI-LAH!" eja Temari dan mencoba mengambil barang beharga perusahaan yang diambil alih Shikamaru. Shikamaru dengan cepat menyimpan kertas itu dibelakang punggungnya, Temari hanya bisa menghela napasnya berat dan menyerah.

"Baiklah,aku pergi istirahat sekarang. Tapi tanpa dirimu!" sambung Temari dan sedikit penekanan pada akhir kalimat.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Kita harus istirahat bersama _boo_!"

"Hei Akamaru, deng..."

"Namaku Shikamaru."

"Baiklah, Shikamaru si karyawan baru, bisakah kau bertingkah sopan dan hormat kepada pimpinanmu ini? Jangan pernah memanggilku _honey_ atau _boo_ atau apapun panggilan gilamu itu! panggil aku ibu atau kaichou!"

"Ayahku bilang sikap hormat ditujukan kepada orang yang lebih tua dari kita, umurku 26 tahun dan kau eh maaf kaichou 25 tahun. Seharusnya kaichou yang menghormatiku."

"Diamlah tuan sok tua, cukup hargai aku sebagai komandanmu dan jangan membahas umur sekarang!" bentak Temari yang sudah kesal dengan prilaku editornya ini, tiba-tiba ia melihat Sakura yang berjalan menuju ruangannya dan menjenjeng dua buah kantong plastik di tangannya. Pandangan Sakura langsung tertuju pada kertas yang berada di belakang punggung Shikamaru, dengan cepat ia merebut kertas itu dari Shikamaru dan membaca isi kertas itu.

"Bukankah kertas ini seharusnya berada pada Temari?" tanya Sakura dan menatap intens Shikamaru, Temari yang melihat itu tersenyum bahagia saat melihat Shikamaru yang tengah disudutkan oleh Sakura, Sakura menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Temari dan meletakkan dua kantong plastic itu di atas meja Temari. Shikamaru pamit keluar dari ruangan Temari dan menutup pintu.

"HAHAHAHA..." tawa Temari pecah setelah melihat Shikamaru mati kartu, Sakura menatap temannya khawatir dan meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Temari.

"Temari, kau demam ya?" tanya Sakura polos. Temari spontan memeluk Hinata erat hingga kawannya itu sulit bernapas.

"Lep... lephas...lepwaskhan Temari! se... sesak!" balas Sakura dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu, tapi Temari malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan tertawa bahagia.

"Na... Narutho! tholong akkhuuh!" rintih Sakura yang diiringi oleh derai tawa Temari.

"HAHAHAHAHA..."

҉ ҉ ҉

Temari terpaksa lembur dikarenakan besok ia harus memipin rapat perencanaan bersama karyawannya sedangkan masih ada beberapa laporan yang belum dianalisa, Temari mengutuk Naruto yang membawa Sakura pulang tanpa sepengetahuannya, karena hanya Sakura yang mau menemani ia lembur di kantor. Dan lihatlah sekarang, kantornya sepi tanpa suara, di luar terlihat gelap karena tak ada penerangan dan hembusan angin malam yang membuat tubuhnya dingin dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Temari ingin menutup jendela ruangannya, tapi ia takut jika melihat makhluk astral dan menakut-nakutinya, ia lebih memilih kedinginan dibanding mengalami trauma.

Selang beberapa waktu, Temari mendengar decitan kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Temari berhenti membaca laporan dan menatap ruangan luar yang sangat gelap, ia berusaha berpikir postif dan menganggap bahwa yang ia dengar tadi hanya halusinasinya. Temari kembali membaca laporan itu dengan rasa takut. _`Kumohon jangan ganggu aku...`_ mohon batin Temari.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendengar suara seperti kursi yang didorong dan kursi itu beradu dengan pintu ruangannya. Temari menahan napasnya dan membulatkan matanya, ia tak bisa menganggap ini halusinasi lagi, kejadian ini terlalu nyata! Tangan Temari bergetar hebat dan ia tak bisa menghela napasnya, siapapun tolong ajari Temari cara bernapas!

Tak sampai satu 10 detik, ia menangkap suara kertas yang dihamburkan dengan asal dan suara laci yang dibuka. Temari melihat jam pada laptopnya dan menunjukkan jam 23.49, Temari menutup telinganya dengan headset dan memutarkan lagu dengan volume maksimal.

Sekeras apapun Temari mencoba, ia tetap merasakan suasana mencekam. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara tawa dari luar, suara tawa itu menggema dan nyaring. Suara itu seperti suara laki-laki, apakah teman Gaara yang telah meninggal itu meminta Temari menikahinya? Oh, jangan sampai Tuhan. Temari tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dan berteriak keras.

"AAAAAAA!"

Teriakan itu terdengar hingga keluar ruangan, tak lama setelah Temari berteriak ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke ruangannya. Temari semakin takut dan menutup matanya dengan salah satu laporannya. Langkah kaki itu berhenti dan terdengar suara kenop pintu yang dibuka, pintu ruang kerja Temari terbuka dan tertutup kembali.

"Apa yang kaichou lakukan?" tanya hantu itu. Tunggu, hantu apa yang begitu sopan dan memanggil Temari kaichou? Temari membuka matanya dan meletakkan laporan itu di atas mejanya.

"Dasar karyawan kurang ajar! Apa yang kau lakukan di kantor malam-malam seperti ini disaat aku tengah lembur? Kau ingin menakuti ku eoh?" bentak Temari dengan penuh amarah, dari percakapan ini kita dapat mengetahui siapa hantu yang dimaksud.

"Barangku ketinggalan, dan aku harus mengambilnya sekarang." jawab Shikamaru lalu mengeluarkan barang yang dimaksud dari saku jaketnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu cepat pulang dan tinggalkan ruangan ini!" perintah Temari dan menunjuk pintu keluar, beberapa detik kemudian Shikamaru mulai bertanya,

"Kaichou, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Apa? Kau ingin bertanya apakah aku ketakutan dan bulu kudukku merinding? Jawabannya iya! Aku takut dan kau berhasil menakutiku, _congrats_ ya Yashamaru!"

"Namaku Shikamaru."

"Terserah!" ujar Temari dan kembali membaca laporan yang masih menumpuk. Shikamaru berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dan menutup jendela yang sedari tadi terbuka. Temari yang merasa tertolong hanya menatap Shikamaru datar dan berusaha menutup kebahagiaannya, Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Temari dan berdiri tepat di samping Temari, ia lepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan dan meletakkan di punggung atasannya.

"Angin malam tidak cocok untuk kaichou, gunakan ini untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu kaichou." bisik Shikamaru di belakang daun telinga Temari, Temari merasa geli saat semilir angin itu menerpa teliganya, Shikamaru melangkah menuju pintu dan berhenti sebentar.

"Kaichou, tak bisakah kaichou mencintaiku?" tanya Shikamaru tulus, Temari membulatkan matanya sempurna. Ia tahu jika Shikamaru bertanya serius kepadanya, ia menghela napas panjang dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Jika caraku ini salah untuk membuat kaichou suka padaku, maka aku akan melakukan dengan jalan lain. Kaichou, satu hal yang harus kaichou tahu, aku tak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan kaichou." tutur Shikamaru dan keluar dari ruangan itu, Temari termenung sesaat dan kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaaannya.

_`Kau memaksaku untuk melakukan ini Temari.`_

.

.

TBC

Hei, Megumi balik lagi balik lagi! Megumi minta maaf karena kesalahan nama tokoh chap kemarin, terus makasih sama reviewer yang udah mau ngoreksi! Arigatou!(ojigi 90 derjat) nah, sekarang Megumi bawain lanjutannya, jangan bosan ngasih review ya!

The last of my bacot : review plis…


End file.
